walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Javier García (Video Game)
Javier García, also known as Javi, is one of the two playable protagonists of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three, alongside Clementine. Character Javier is portrayed in accordance to the player's choices, though in almost all circumstance he takes the position of an arbitrator and the voice of reason, deliberating between equally viable options in a manner that seeks to disarm any opposition within or outside of his group, such as when Clementine and Eli get into an altercation over void bullets where he can either attempt to support Clementine or ask her to calm down, or when his family gets caught using supplies that belong to the New Frontier and he must attempt to negotiate. In both scenarios, Javier proves to be a capable combatant, managing to knock out Lonnie after a brief struggle and successfully disarmed Eli despite him attempting to stab him with a blade. He often is delegated the de-facto leader in a variety of circumstances due to his collected nature, which is a position that he doesn't exploit to his power, instead using it to defend his group and protect them. This can be seen when he and his family lived inside the van, when the group chances upon Jesus hiding away near Richmond and Javier goes to investigate and after Mariana is shot and killed, where he can either support Kate after she is shot or remain with Clementine to avenge Mariana's death and stop the New Frontier from trying to find the remainder of his family. Despite this, he doesn't appear to have possessed the trait of selfless leadership and initiative until it was several years into the apocalypse, as at the start of the game and through dialogue it is learnt that he appeared to be insular in his desires and goals and focused instead on his own baseball career instead of his sick father and grieving family, essentially abandoning them in a situation he now never would. He can be quite altruistic and act with the sole benefit of the group in mind as opposed to his own safety, as seen when he hands himself in to the New Frontier to secure Francine's release or when he grabs and throws back a bomb from the New Frontier at the chance of expending his own life and in the goal of protecting Clementine and himself and trying to kill off the assailants. (Determinant) This trait is expressed to a lesser degree when he allows himself to be attacked by David at the start of the apocalypse so that David could have some catharsis from the death of their father and Javier not having been there for the family. The player can determine whether or not Javier is somewhat amoral or uncaring towards consequences, such as through flirting with Kate despite the potential ramifications, stealing supplies from the New Frontier or shooting the fleeing member of a New Frontier despite the group's insurmountable force and weaponry as well as their thirst for vengeance. Javier is sardonic and witty, easily exchanging jabs with Clementine and Kate. He is quite charismatic and is mentioned to be able to charm his way out of most situations and is seen to do exactly that with characters such as Clementine and Tripp, who come to trust him quite quickly due to his amicable disposition. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Javier was a professional baseball playerInterview with Job J. Stauffer and Kevin Bruner - Facebook (December 1, 2016), possibly under the jersey number 25 (which he is seen wearing in the extended preview). He was kicked out of the league, however, after he was caught betting on his own games, an incident that was in the news and still remembered by some people over four years in to the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Javier was first seen during the initial beginnings of the outbreak. He was on the highway desperately trying to get to his parents family home, having heard his father was dying and he was needed. He ditched his car and sprinted all the way to the home, arriving only to find his brother David on the porch drinking cans of beer. David subsequently revealed to Javier that their father had died shortly before he arrived. Devastated, Javier began frantically apologizing for not being there only for David to punch him to the ground and berate him for not bring their and putting his baseball career before his family. Javier either furthered his apology or permitted David to beat him as punishment (Determinant). Before Javier could be hurt further, Gabe came outside and asked what they were doing. Javier made up an excuse, meeting Kate who told him his mother needed him. Once inside, Javier was smacked by his mother who also chastised him for not being there for her husband. Javier hugged his mother and apologized for not being there. He and his family then mourned for Rafael's passing while Hector called for someone to take Rafael's body away, but was unable to due to the line being off service. Mariana left Rafael's bedroom with a cup, claiming her grandfather was awake. Curious, the family entered Rafael's room to see him standing. Javier watched as Hector approached and asked how it was possible that he is alive. The now zombified Rafa starts attacking Hector, Javier and David immediately restraining their father. Their mother asked what they are doing, believing that her husband is still alive, only to get bitten. Amidst the chaos that followed, Javier reluctantly killed his zombified father. Javier then helped David prepare to take Ms. García to the hospital, warning his brother not to take the highway as it is blocked. Javier then found a crying Marianna under a table, taking her to get in the van so everyone else could flee towards the hospital. As they departed, Javier noticed that Hector was bitten. The story cuts to four years later in present day. Javier, now older and having a beard, is watching a large herd of walkers approaching in the distant with Kate. She asked Javier to inform her when they reached the campfire in order to understand how fast the herd was moving. Once the herd did so, she noticed that it took them under fours hours so they needed to keep moving. Returning back to their van, they start departed while Mariana and Gabriel slept in the back. Driving down the road, they discussed the herd as began Kate to smoke, Javier either scolding her or partaking in it (Determinant). They discussed David and the children, Kate expressing her worries about Gabriel's recent attitude, Javier merely putting it down to puberty. Their talk eventually woke the children, who noticed the smell of drugs regardless of Javier admitting to it or not (Determinant). The family reached a junkyard, Javier deciding they should search for supplies. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Javier has killed: *Rafael García (Zombified) *Rufus (Determinant) *Francine (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Conrad (Determinant) *7 unnamed members of the New Frontier (Six are Determinant-5 Direct, 1 Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships Clementine Javier and Clementine's relationship was initially rather hostile, the girl making him her prisoner in order to help her secure a working vehicle. As time progressed, she opened up more to him and let him handle a gun. Their friendship becomes closer if Javier supports her claim she shot Eli to defend him. (Determinant) However, she still saw their relationship as one of business, claiming she only came with Javier to find his family if he secured her a working vehicle. Clementine did still care about him to a degree, shooting Javier's would be killer if the man surrendered himself to Badger. (Determinant) Their friendship only grows closer if Javier defends her from Conrad's attempts to make her his hostage, though becomes more hostile towards him if he aggress with him. (Determinant) Kate García Prior to the outbreak, Javier and Kate had a friendly relationship, often joking around with each other. However, due to David's attitude, Kate became closer to Javier. During the apocalypse, Kate and Javier are revealed to be the sole guardians of Gabe and Mariana, and they both protect them fiercely. Javier can also reveal feelings for her by kissing Kate, (Determinant) sparking a romantic relationship between the two. They often disagree on some choices regarding Mari and Gabe, with Kate usually taking the choices that guarantee the group's safety and Javier choosing what the kids like, becoming "the cool uncle" while Kate is "the mean step-mother". David García David was Javier's brother who he was on sour terms with due to not being with him when their father died, the man assaulting him for such. However, Javier didn't hold it against him, coming to his aid when their reanimated father tried to kill David. However, they separated during the apocalypse. Mariana García Javier had a close relationship with his niece, Mariana. After spending four years in the apocalypse together, Javier came to regard her as his surrogate daughter. Her sweet and kind demonor helped strengthen their bond, Javier optionally giving her batteries for her cassette player (Determinant). Javier was especially worried about her safety when he was separated from her and was utterly devastated when she was killed by the New Frontier, expressing a vengeful desire to kill her murderers. (Determinant) If he stayed behind to fight the New Frontiers, he sorrowfully buries her. In grief, Javier wished that she deserved better and how she was like a daughter to him. Javier can either keep her old tape-player as a keepsake or bury it with her. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" Trivia *It is worth noting that Javier has the same symbol on his neck that the walker had on his back in the teaser trailer released by Telltale Games. **Also, Javier does not have this tattoo prior to the outbreak, as given by the extended reveal trailer. **In Ties That Bind - Part 1 and Ties That Bind - Part 2, he doesn't have this tattoo either. *Javier is the first character in the Video Game to have some kind of a celebrity status. **Job Stauffer confirmed that Javier was a professional baseball player. *Javier was the first Garcia family member to have killed a zombie and the first one to killing a living person onscreen. *Javier is the fourth character to use drugs recreationally, the others being Bonnie, Wyatt, Eddie and Kate. References Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Player Character